oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Inaba Meiko
History The Inaba clan has been supporters of the Chishiki for generations. They hide their heritage from common shengese, but it is known to the Chishiki and the Saishu and now the Jiyu council. The clan serve as "information brokers" for the council, and in return are given a degree of freedom in society. Meiko is the daughter of Inaba Genoske, one of his several children. Meiko was blessed with strong mystical blood from birth, and as a young child the clan placed her under the care of an elder mistress in the mountains, a kitsune of great magical power. She was one of several children who were placed under the care of this mistress, learning application of magic as her apprentice. Unbeknownst to the rest of the clan, this kitsune was having a crisis as she grew old. Her mind had warped, focusing on keeping her beautiful intact, and she started siphoning the children’s youthful energies to keep herself young. Over several months, the children died one by one, until Meiko was the only one left. Young Meiko started realizing what was happening, and slipped a message out when she was drawing water, sending a bottled slip of paper down the mountain river towards her clan. Fortunately, Yoshihito found the bottle and retrieved the message, bringing it to his father’s attention. Genoske led a group of shinobi up the mountain to confront the elder kitsune. A fierce battle ensued, several of the shinobi had their minds ripped asunder, a few were mortally wounded. But in the end their numbers and teamwork persevered, and the abomination the kitsune became was slain. Yoshihito who was still in training at the time, was forbidden to join the battle, so instead he snuck into the kitsune’s home and found Meiko inside, barely alive from having her life forced sucked out of her. This was also where he found the kitsune mask he carries around with him at all times. He rescues his sister, bringing her to safety, and brought her back to the village. He was punished for disobeying his elders, and Meiko was taken in by clan healers where she took months to recuperate. The ordeal had shaken her, but also brought out her mystical powers. It was decided she would stay in the clan house to develop her powers until she came of age, before she was sent to live with her brother Yoshihito in Jiyu. Appearance Meiko is a frail looking shengese girl with long black hair, usually tied in a pony tail. She complexion is poor, and her limbs are scrawny, but she has a hard determined look in her light brown eyes. She usually wears a black yukata with red trimmings and obi, and her expression is usually serious. Personality The ordeal of her youth had scarred Meiko both mentally and physically. She frightens easily, and is prone to panic when in danger. In social situations though, she is calm and elegant, as she has been treated as an adult by others because of her ordeal. She is usually mature and level headed when not under duress. She is naturally distrustful of people, and takes time to trust strangers. She sees Yoshihito as her hero and an ideal to look up towards. Friends Yoshihito, anyone she who comes to trust. Enemies Undead abominations, especially ones who steal life to sustain themselves. Aspirations She wants to excel in sorcery and bring back the destroyed souls of the other children who perished. Category:Player Characters